


My first AU

by Kayjp



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayjp/pseuds/Kayjp
Summary: Hey, so this is my first time trying to write an au, English isn't my first language so i'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes. I hope you like it:)





	My first AU

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is my first time trying to write an au, English isn't my first language so i'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes. I hope you like it:)

It was the first day of junior year for Josie and her friends which included her twin Lizzie, Mg, and Hope. Josie has been best friends with Mg since kindergarten and met Hope in middle school and since Josie was close with her twin, Lizzie became fast friends with both Mg and Hope. The four of them decided to meet in front of the school so they could walk into the first day of the junior year together. The four of them met up and walked through the school halls and the first thing they did was to find their lockers. After Josie had put some of her stuff into her locker, she closed it and then turned to walk to her class, but instead bumped into the raven-haired girl that soon everyone was going to talk about because of her beauty. The first thing Josie did was of course to apologize, “oh I’m so sorry I didn’t see you there”, and then she locked eyes with the raven-haired girl. Josie was starstruck. The raven-haired girl just shrugged it off and said “it’s alright, it’s just as much my fault as it’s yours” while looking into Josie's eyes. “I’m Josie by the way” while giving her a hand so she could get up, “I’m Penelope, I’m new here”. “Oh then it’s must be your first day?” Josie asked, “yeah it is, by any means could you tell me where the principal’s office is, I need to get my class schedule, books you know”, Penelope answered back. “Yes, of course, it’s right at the end of the hall and then you turn left”, “thanks” and then Penelope trailed off. Josie stood there frozen in the hall before MG yelled “Jo you coming, we don’t want to be late on the first day of school”, “yeah I’m coming now, wait up”. 

It was lunchtime, the four friends sat in the cafeteria and Josie couldn't stop thinking about what happened to Penelope, if she found the office, which classes she would be taking, Lizzie interrupted her thoughts, “so Jo there is this party on this Friday, do you wanna come, I managed to persuade Hope to come and you know MG, he doesn’t say no to a party”. Mg had a wide grin on his face and Hope was just smiling.  
Josie didn’t really know what to say, parties weren’t really her, but she often had a hard time saying no to her twin, but luckily she had a good excuse so she didn’t have to go the party. “Sorry Liz, I can’t I have to work”, Josie was really thankful that she had found a job a few weeks prior the school began. She loved working as a barista at the local coffee shop not too far away from school, which suited Josie perfectly. “Hmm well, your loss,” Lizzie said. “So have you guys heard about the new girl,” Mg said and right as he said Josie turned her head to look at him but instead met hazel eyes across the hall, neither seemed to break the eye contact that was until some girl tried to get Penelope’s attention that she looked away. Josie then felt a hint of disappointment, but she really didn’t know why. Mg continued “I heard she is really hot and everyone seems to be mesmerized by her beauty”, “she doesn’t seem so special” Lizzie cut in while she nodded her head against Penelope’s direction. And that’s when Josie noticed that Penelope was staring at her, they locked eyes again, Penelope winked at her before getting up to leave with a flock of people following her. “Why did miss I think I’m a prettier then everyone wink at you,” Lizzie said with anger in her voice, “I-I don’t know”, Josie stuttered. 

The same thing happened the next few days Josie and Penelope would lock eyes and none of them would break the contract unless they got interrupted and Penelope would occasionally wink at her, which only made Josie more confused since they really hadn’t gotten a chance to talk since that day. They only had a few classes together, but she was always surrounded by people and Josie was always surrounded by her friends.   
It was Thursday and Josie was on her way to the basement since she knew that no one was going to be there. As much as she loved her twin and friends, sometimes she just needed a break from them. When she finally arrived, the first thing she noticed was the smoke that filled the room so the first logical thing she could think of was to find the source. And that’s when she noticed the mesmerizing hazel eyes staring at her from across the room, “you know you could get in trouble for smoking inside” Josie said while walking towards Penelope, who just sat there smirking before she said “do you want some, because you look like you could use some”, Josie looked at her for a few seconds before taking the joint from her hands and while doing so felt her cheeks turn red by Penelope’s touch. She took a hiss from the joint and then began to cough “your first time I see”, Penelope said with a smirk on her face. “What are you even doing here, don’t you have a class to attend to?” Josie asked. She saw Penelope's face soften, “I just need a break from everyone and just get my mind of some things”, “well that’s understandable since you always have a flock around you”, Josie said while taking another hiss. Penelope just smiled at her, “what do I have something in my face”, “no”. “Ohh okey, well do you want to talk about it, people keep telling me that I’m a great listener,” Josie said with a big grin on her face. Penelope was just about to say something when she got a message on her phone, “I’m sorry I got to go, but raincheck?”, “sure,” Josie said trying not to sound disappointed. 

It was finally Friday, the big day everyone had been waiting on because of the party, everyone had been talking about it and it kind of annoyed Josie, “I don’t understand think’s that this party is something special after all it’s just a party one that has been held many times and that will keep being held”, “well they do say it’s the biggest party of the year”, Mg answered back. Josie just wanted the school day to be over so she could get to work. the rest of the day went really fast and Josie was headed to work whereas the others where head home to get ready for the party. 

The party was blasting, everyone was having a good time, well almost everyone. Penelope eyes wouldn’t leave the entrance as if she was waiting for a special someone and that’s when she noticed Lizzie, Hope, and Mg arrive at the party, but no Josie. Which confused her, she thought the brunette would arrive with her best friends. She saw Mg headed for the table with drinks on it and saw this as an opportunity, she kind of cornered Mg and asked where Josie was. “Jo isn’t coming, one because she didn’t one to since parties aren’t her thing and two she had to work”. “ohh i see” Penelope said feeling disappointed since she had looked forward to the party which would have given her an opportunity to talk with Josie and finish their talk from the basement. “you know, she works at the local coffee shop in town so you know, you can still make it if you leave, there is still an hour till the shop closes” Mg said with a smile. Penelope just nodded and ran out of the party.

The coffee shop closes at 10 pm, Josie looked at the clock, 9:50 there was still ten minutes left till her shift ended. The door opened and she heard someone enter the shop, “sorry, I’m about to close - Penelope what are you doing here?” Josie asked with a confused look on her face. “I actually came here to talk to you, you know that raincheck,” she said with a grin. Josie just smiled at her. “So I’m just going to put it out there, I can’t stop thinking about you and me don’t why because I just met you and I kept scanning the room for you at the party, and then Mg told me you weren’t showing up which made me feel disappointed and sad. You know I don’t normally chase after people, but you are different, you special, one of a kind and I all want to do right now is kiss those lips of yours” and before she could say anymore Josie crashed her lips with Penelope’s smiling into the kiss. “for what is worth I can’t stop thinking about you either”.


End file.
